Brother Extok Evin
Located in the Dearic theater on Talus, Brother Extok Evin is the trainer and mission giver for Tier 4 Alliance Starfighter Pilots of the Vortex Squadron. /way talus 516 -3076 Brother Extok Evin Before you take your first mission from Brother Extok Evin, he gives you training in Hyper-Maneuverable Starfighters. But, to receive this training, you must have at least 1,000,000 Starship Combat XP. After the initial Hyper-Maneuverable Starfighters training, to be able to train in each lesson requires taking a mission and having 1,000,000 Starship Combat XP. Mission 1, Endor system Rewards: *Taim and Bak Military Grade Shield Generator *10,000 Credits *165 Rebel faction points *Training in Hyper-Maneuverable Starfighters prior to mission. Part 1: Prevent Imperial fleet from destroying personnel shuttles This part of the mission is very dangerous. Hyper to D-435 you will be approximately 5k from the waypoint. You must defend an area of space that already is filled with Tier 5 ships while 6 Tier 4 Imperial ships spawn two to three times in very quick succession (up to 18 Imperial ships). This part is very hard. Defending an area already occupied by tier 5 hard to hit NPC's. After completing this part hit the IFF Transponder Scramble command to confuse all enemies on your tail and boost to next given waypoint. ''Alternative solution: Let 2 enemy waves spawn. Use your IFF scramble once they are close to you at the waypoint you need to defend. Fly away from the waypoint as fast as you can (about 1200-1500m should do). You will not spawn new waves and the TIEs will sit still at the waypoint while your mission keeps progressing. '''Part 2: Eliminate the escaping Inquisitor Simply fly as fast as you can to the waypoint and focus on the Inquisitor flying a Tier 4 TIE Advanced. Once he is dead, the mission is complete. Make use of the IFF Transponder Scramble command when you feel totally overrun and running low on shields and capacitor energy. This will give you some breathing time. Mission 2, Yavin System Rewards: *Novaldex Low-Latency Droid Interface *10,000 Credits *150 Rebel Faction Points *Training in Heavy Alliance Starship Ordnance prior to mission. Part 1: Terminate Master Inquisitor Uvqolo Travel to the '''''Crimson Flare in the Yavin System, and head to the waypoint (approx 8k away) given to find the Inquisitor. He is a tier 5 TIE Aggressor, which hits hard, target his weapon1 component, then destroy him and his escort.(4 Tier4 TIE Fighters and 2 Tier4 TIE Advanced). Thin out his escort first, then go for the Inquisitor and the remaining escort. Immediately after the inquisitor dies part 2 begins within 500m of you. Part 2: Attack one of the Empire's new experimental TIE ships You must protect a wing of allied X-Wings (4 Tier4) from 10 Tier4 TIE Fighters and 1 Tier4 TIE Oppressor. Destroy them all to complete mission. Mission 3, Dathomir System *Qualdex Halcyon Starfighter Booster *10,000 Credits *150 Rebel Faction Points *Training in Special Weapons and Tactics prior to mission. Part 1: Save a Vortex Operative Hyper to Dark Force in the Dathomir System, and head to the waypoint given. Meet up with a tier 4 TIE Fighter "Vortex Spy", dock with and transfer material. When finished docking, escort the TIE Fighter to safety. Along way, i was attacked by 1 tier 4 TIE Fighter. Part 2: Stop the Inquisitor from following the Vortex Spy Destroy the Inquisitor and his escort. Inquisitor is a tier 4 VT-49 Decimator, escort is tier 4 TIE Advanced (2) and TIE Interceptors (4). Destroy them all to complete mission. Mission 4, Dathomir System *Incom "Tri-Cannon" *10,000 Credits *165 Rebel Faction Points *Training in Droid Intelligence Theory prior to mission. Part 1: Attack the Inquisition's Base of Operations Hyper into Dark Force in Dathomir Space again , and head to given waypoint. You will see some allies ready to assist. You must keep them all alive to advance quest. You are faced with 1 tier 4 Imperial decimator, 1 tier 4 TIE Aggressors, 2 tier 4 imperial Guard fighters, and around 4 tier 4 Imperial TIE Fighters. Part 2: Assist Ambushed Bomber Squadron Head to the coordinates and prepare for a tough battle. Mine had a natural spawn of Imperial gunboats, which made things even harder. The sortie consisted of 3 tier 4 TIE Fighters, 3 tier 4 TIE Interceptors, 1 tier 4 TIE Aggressor and 1 tier 4 TIE Advanced. Defeat them all and keep your allies alive to complete. After you complete these, head to Doaba Guerfel and talk to Admiral Wilhelm Burke to start your master quests. Category:Alliance Pilot trainers Category:Vortex Squadron Category:Talus NPCs